disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
J.A.R.V.I.S.
J.A.R.V.I.S. (J'''ust '''A R'ather '''V'ery 'I'ntelligent S'ystem) is a character in the 2012 action film ''The Avengers. He is Tony Stark/Iron Man's artificially intelligent computer with a British-accented male voice. He is voiced by Paul Bettany. Biography J.A.R.V.I.S. is Tony Stark's home computing system. He takes care of everything in the house, from Heating and Cooling Systems to Engine Analysis of Stark's hot rod in the garage. J.A.R.V.I.S. was also adapted and downloaded into the Iron Man Mark 2 and 3 armors, to help Tony navigate the systems. ''The Avengers Early in the movie, J.A.R.V.I.S. informs Stark that Phil Coulson is attempting to call him. J.A.R.V.I.S continues to assist Tony in operating his suits, deploys the Mark VII suit to catch Tony when he is thrown out of Stark Tower by Loki, and helps Stark rebuild Stark Tower after the battle with Loki. Iron Man 3'' J.A.R.V.I.S. continues to assist Tony. When the Mark 42 is damaged, Tony is temporarily unable to communicate with J.A.R.V.I.S. until the suit begins to recharge. However, J.A.R.V.I.S. has developed a problem that causes him to occasionally say the wrong words at the end of his sentences. J.A.R.V.I.S. later keeps Stark updated on the situation of the clearing of the rubble at his mansion in Malibu, after the Mandarin attack, and, as per Tony's instructions, initiates the House Party Protocol, deploying all of the suits to assist Tony during the Miami port battle. During this battle, J.A.R.V.I.S. operates most of the suits as drones and sends multiple suits to Tony when the suits that Tony is wearing are destroyed by the Extremis soldiers or Aldrich Killian. J.A.R.V.I.S. also tells Stark when the Mark 42 arrives at the battle, and, as per Stark's orders, blows the suit up after Tony sends the suit to assemble on Killian. After Pepper kills Killian, Stark orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to use the Clean Slate Protocol, and J.A.R.V.I.S. blows up all of the suits not destroyed in the battle. Personality J.A.R.V.I.S. is quite a sophisticated AI, able to interact with human beings just as a living person. It possesses very deep scientific knowledge and is able to aid Tony Stark in his research. It was programmed with a very sarcastic personality often mocking his own master. Powers J.A.R.V.I.S. is a multifunctional software program capable of managing the local environment of Tony Stark's mansion interior. It employs a highly advanced user interface with holographic peripherals and voice input, and communicates data back to its user via speech audio, holographic displays and conventional LCD monitors. It also controls a number of robotic appliances, most notably an armory unit concealed in the floor of Stark's home that facilitates entry and egress of most of the Iron Man armor suits. JARVIS has also been adapted to be loaded into the Iron Man armor for use as a system control program. In this capacity it governs the complex computational requirements needed to interface the wearer of the armor with the various subsystems, as well as provide life support control. Weaknesses J.A.R.V.I.S. is limited by the firmware it is loaded onto. Under circumstances that compromise the physical equipment, the J.A.R.V.I.S. program may malfunction or fail altogether. This can place the wearer of a compromised battlesuit in jeopardy while the software reboots. Trivia *In the comics, Tony Stark's butler is a human, Edwin Jarvis. He first appeared as the Avengers' butler and was later revealed to have formerly served the Starks. **The human Jarvis was also the butler of Tony's father Howard Stark in the movie's comic, who took care of Tony until his death. In his honor, Tony named J.A.R.V.I.S. after him. *In the film novelization, J.A.R.V.I.S. is revealed to be an acronym of Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Objects Category:Machines Category:Males Category:Iron Man 3 characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Non-Disney characters